Before You're Too Late
by Paint Your Own Path
Summary: Jaden ponders if he is doing the right thing by not telling her how he feels.Jesse's ready to give him a mouthful of advise. One-shot. THIS IS AN OOC AND FLUFF FILLED FIC, you have been warned!


**WARNING: the characters are OOC**

**I've been reading a lot of Fiancéeshipping fluff recently and I was inspired! This one-shot is based off of an experience that I had a while back.**

**This takes place after the gang graduates so they're obviously not on Academy Island anymore. Also, this doesn't follow the plot line in the 3rd/4th season. I wanted to write Jaden with a little more feelings, instead of him being all serious and detached from his friends.**

**Also in this story Jaden DID NOT leave Duel Academy early and Yubel isn't part of this fic, in this story she just doesn't count. I also imagine him to be a bit more mature in regard to the whole "opposite sex" thing, so yes, he is interested in girls! (I've always thought that he had a slight crush on Alexis anyway, even if there's really no proof). I only mentioned a few characters, not the whole gang so I'm sorry about that, but I didn't feel like there needed to be a mention of every character.**

**Lastly, if you don't like Jaden/Alexis FLUFF than I suggest that you don't read past this note. But if you do read this story than try to have an open mind please.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned anything regarding Yu-Gi-Oh GX I regretfully inform you that I in fact, do not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Before You're Too Late<strong>

**Alexis' perspective 3****rd**** person**

The sound of the bus moving lulled her to sleep as she snuggled deeper into her warm and soft pillow. She could vaguely hear the voices of her friends talking in the background but she was too far gone to care. She'd spent what felt like forever laying silently, eyes closed and body relaxed; just letting the events from earlier that day pass through her head. But finally, finally she would get some sleep. Her body ached in pleasure, ready for her to succumb to sleep, and finally she did just that.

**Jaden's perspective 3****rd**** person**

"Jaden," a voice whispered.

Said boy turned his head, his gaze leaving the window of the bus and focusing on the girl lying in his lap. He beautiful long golden locks were cascading down her back gently. Her head and arms were gently resting upon his chest, her legs bent so as not to be in the middle of the walkway.

Jaden had his right arm over her shoulder, lightly resting on her back. His left arm was gently cupping his face as he stared at the Obelisk Queen in his arms. He sighed, content to just stay sitting there forever with the girl he loved in his arms. For the most part the day had been good, give a few incidents.

A few seats back he could hear Chazz and Jesse arguing. Well, _Chazz_ was arguing, Jesse just had an amused look on his face. Jaden could hear tidbits of their conversation. "Look here _Anderson_, it's none of your business how I treat these three Ojama losers." Chazz pointed to the Ojama brothers hovering above his head.

Jesse just shrugged, "All I'm saying Chazz, is that perhaps if you were a little bit nicer to them, they might leave you alone more."

"No way," Ojama Black piped in.

"Yeah," Yellow agreed. "We'd never leave the boss. Plus," he added almost as an afterthought, "The boss is never nice."

Green just nodded in agreement, added "I don't think the boss even knows how to be nice."

With that Chazz fell backwards anime style and the three Ojama brothers started dancing around him asking if he was alright. This caused Jesse to chuckle slightly and turn towards Blair, Bastion and Syrus. Before he was completely immersed in the conversation though, Jesse's eye locked with Jaden's and they both silently agreed that there was no way in earth that they'd be able to understand the complexity of "_The Chazz_".

Jaden turned his attention back out the window. The sun was setting and there was a vast array of colors in the distance; yellows, oranges, purples, reds. Jaden had always been a fan of sunsets; however, the only thing better than sundown was nightfall. That was Jaden's favorite time of day. He remembered that back at Duel Academy he would sneak out of his room and climb atop the roof of the Slifer dorms. There he'd spend hours gazing up at the stars. That was the reason he always slept late in the morning. Almost all of his friends thought that he just liked sleeping too much to be bothered to go to class. Not even his roommates know about his nightly trips.

The sun was nearing the horizon line when he felt Alexis stir. Once she readjusted herself and was more comfortable she mumbled something incoherent and drifted off again.

She always knew how to put a smile on his face, weather she intended to or not. He loved her so much. Jaden sighed again, moving his hand though his two toned hair.

If only he could tell her. Not to say that he was physically incapable of telling her, quite the contrary actually. As much as he wanted to just come out and say it he told himself that he wouldn't. He wasn't scared of rejection and he wasn't scared of becoming a laughing stock. Alexis would never do that, not to anyone.

There was one reason and one reason only why Jaden hadn't told Alexis about his feelings. The simple fact was that she'd be heading to the states soon; in a few weeks in fact. Having just graduated from Duel Academy she was going to study abroad for a while. And Jaden didn't want to ruin that for her by telling her now. Even if she felt the same way; which he had an inkling that she did, he didn't want her to think that it was either him or her future.

Plus, after this mini vacation he would be off as well. Jaden had decided a while ago that he wanted to travel. He didn't have any set destination; just assuming that that he would be nomadic for a while. He'd almost certainly visit his parents for a while, after all he hadn't seen them since last year and even then he wasn't with them for very long. He'd been spending the majority of his summers the past few years' entering small duel tournaments or working part time jobs. Luckily he'd saved a fair amount of money thanks to all those _odd jobs_.

He'd tell her eventually, at least that's what he saying to himself.

'_Oh well,_' he thought, '_one day.'_ Then he closed his eyes and drifted to the realm of dreams.

**-2 hours later-**

"Jaden…Jay… c'mon bro…You've got to get up now…we're at the hotel and the bus has got to leave."

Slowly Jaden opened his eyes, there was a fuzzy blue blob standing in front of him and shaking his shoulder.

"Jesse?" Jaden rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blurriness.

A moment later he could fully make out the outline of his friend. Jesse nodded, "Yeah it's me, Jay we're back at the hotel now and I didn't know if you wanted to wake Lexi up or not."

Jaden's face heated slightly at the look Jesse gave him and he mumbled "No it's fine, I'll carry her." The brunette's voice was soft but Jesse could just make it out. He smirked and Jaden slowly stood up, trying not to wake Alexis. One of his arms went under the bend of her legs and he brought the other around her back, her head gently rested on Jaden's chest again.

Jesse followed behind Jaden carrying all three of their little rucksacks. Both boys thanked the driver for his patience and wished him a good night as they got off the vehicle. Jess opened the front door to the hotel for Jaden and he walked in sideways so Alexis didn't get hit by the door.

After making their way inside the building Jaden could just see one of the elevator doors closing, it was holding what Jaden assumed to be the second half of their little group. He could hear Chazz getting frustrated with the Ojama brothers and as the elevator made its way up his voice drifted into silence.

"So," Jesse started after a moment of silence, "are you planning on telling her anytime soon?"

"You know I can't do that Jess," Jaden replied.

The bluenette just rolled his eyes. "I don't see why not Jay, seriously." Jesse's voice hardened a bit. "I know you said that you couldn't right now because of her going abroad soon but-"

The sound of the elevator doors opening interrupted him. Both teenage boys stepped inside and Jesse pressed the 'up' button before continuing. "Jay, I keep telling you, man. She likes you, like more than normal if you know what I mean." Jesse gently elbowed his friend not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl.

"I know," Jaden started, "you've been saying that for almost a year now." A small smile appeared on the former Slifer's lips as he gazed longingly at his love interest.

"She's not-"

"Going to wait forever, I know Jesse." The brunette looked away.

The crystal beast duelist leaned up against the wall, the sound of elevator music drowned out by their voices. "I don't think you do Jay-man."

Jaden stayed silent, not wanting to have this conversation right now, especially not with Alexis in his arms where she could unexpectedly wake up and hear everything without either of them knowing. "She won't wait forever Jaden. If you wait until later it might be too late. By the time you tell her she might have moved on." Jesse's eyes were pleading, trying to get his friend to fully comprehend the seriousness of what he was saying. "She might not want you anymore Jaden!" Jesse raised his voice.

Jaden's gaze stayed glued to the floor, staring at it blackly. "I know," he whispered his voice quivering a little. "But I'm not going to ruin this for her Jesse! I won't! Even if she decides that she doesn't want me anymore afterword's, that's alright, she'll still be my best friend and I'll still love her. I just want her to be happy…"

Jess couldn't argue anymore, at least…not now, not with that determined look in Jaden's eye. With another sigh the bluenette followed one of his closest companions' down the hall towards Alexis' room. Jesse swiped the key card and pushed open Alexis' door. Jaden walked in first heading straight to the bed while Jesse placed the girls' bag in the floor by the door and the key card on her dresser.

As gently as he could, Jaden placed Alexis on top of her covers. He then proceeded to remove her shoes and toss them on the floor. He finished up by taking the light blanket from the end of the bed and draping it over her body.

He took one step towards Jesse, who was waiting good-naturedly at the threshold of the suite, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Jaden looked down and brown eyes locked with hazel ones and they were both silent for a while.

"Thanks Jay," Alexis smiled at him.

Jaden's gaze turned to a curious one, "what for Lexi?"

The blond laughed lightly and his confusion and replied, "for taking care of me."

The way she said it was so natural, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Jaden smiled back at her, "no problem Alexis." He shrugged his shoulders then leaned down and pressed his lips softly to her forehead after brushing some hair out of her face.

Alexis blushed and said her good-bye to the Slifer. Jesse, who was still waiting patiently, was adorned with a smirk. He heard Jaden say farewell and head towards the door. The boys quietly left the Obelisk's room locking the door behind them.

"I told you she was head over heels for you bro," Jesse announced, playfully punching his friend in the arm.

Shaking his head Jaden replied with a "whatever," and together they made their way further down the corridor to both of their respective rooms. It was finally time to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-<strong>

**Word count: 1,818 (roughly 4 pages on word)**

**Time it took me to write and type this: 3 days**

**Amount of time that got lost on doing homework that is now never going to be done: 2 days ;p**

**Hey everybody, I hope you liked this one-shot. This is my first fanfic for Yu-Gi-Oh GX and I've never really written anything like this before anyway so feel free to give me some constructive criticism, just no flames please. I started out wanting to write this one way and I completely went in another direction, however I kind of think that it turned out better this way. I'm glad I finally found some inspiration, I've had writers block for a while now. :'(**

**Please tell me if there are any spelling/grammar errors or if I spelled someone's name wrong (man I really hope I didn't do that) but it's always good to have a fresh pair of eyes look over your work. But even if you love it or hate it I would really like to hear from you in a review. Thank you everyone for reading this and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

**-Taylor**


End file.
